In Your Eyes OUTTAKES
by PPs Fabulous Slash Adventures
Summary: various outtakes from In Your Eyes, mainly written for prizes or just plain fun. Warning - may include HET story-lines. PWP's etc.


**Author's note: **

**This outtake was written for the lovely Miss Drizl, since she was the lucky reviewer no.100 of In Your Eyes. Furthermore, she deserves it, because of her faithful reviewing, encouragement, and copious amounts of Dan!p0rn and Felt!p0rn for our inspiration! **

**When asked what she wanted, her only wish was half an hour in a broom cupboard with the boys (or a trick to attract more readers for her HP stories, but if we had that, we'd definitely share) - so, here you go sweetheart! Half an hour of lemony goodness starring YOU with our boys. Enjoy!**

_**-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-Slytherin-**_

**DPOV** (all the way)

"Harry?" I was reclining between his spread thighs, leaning my head on his shoulder and flipping through 'Quidditch Weekly' lazily. It was a Saturday afternoon and we had retreated to the Room of Requirement as usual on the weekends, when we could get away with it.

"Yeah," he rumbled sleepily against my back. His light snoring had already alerted me that he was drifting off, sleepy after our late night of love-making.

"Uhm.. What do you make of three-somes? I mean - don't you ever miss a woman's curves and softness?" I asked, trying to sound off-hand about the topic.

"Huh? Three-somes? What are you talking about, Twit? Do _you_ miss women?" He sounded much more awake now.

"Not in general, no.. But I wouldn't mind trying it out, to see the difference, you know? I never fucked a female...," I trailed off, hoping to Merlin that I hadn't hurt his feelings with this conversation.

"Hmm... You know, I never did either... But I don't know... We would have to do it together - I don't want either of us to cheat. But maybe sharing a bit could be fun!" I could literally hear the grin spreading over his face. Turning my head, I could see the mischievous sparkle lighting up his jade eyes. Oh, and I could definitely feel a certain body-part starting to take interest, pressing against my lower back.

Squirming a bit, my heart rate picked up as visions of Harry's cock sliding in and out of pink, soft and pouty lips in a slender heart-shaped face danced before my eyes. I could literally see myself bending over a rounded, soft ass while kissing him over the back of a slim, curved figure between us. Harry noticed my accelerated breathing and growing bulge. Bending down to my ear, he whispered softly to me.

"Does that turn you on, Draco? Imagining a three-some with a pretty girl? Hmm? You dirty boy. I bet you've already picked out the perfect candidate, haven't you?" His warm breath washed over my neck, raising goosebumps, and his teasing tongue flicked out and traced the shell of my ear, making me whimper in need.

He was right. I did have a candidate in mind. That pretty 7th year Slytherin girl with the long brown curls, with just a hint of red in it. She was slender, almost dainty, and had the most amazing smile - and to top it all off, she had such a naughty glint in her eyes. I had caught her eyeing both Harry and myself several times while licking her lips slowly. No doubt she was crushing on both of us and had no idea what we were up to in private.

"Tell me, Draco - who is she?" He whispered and bit my earlobe gently.

Whimpering, I panted out, "Drizl Honeywell. You know who that is, don't you? The brunette Slytherin girl?"

"Mmmm.. I approve. She is sexy, isn't she? Always eyeing us up with that lusting look on her...," he replied and started to suck on my neck, nibbling with the edge of his teeth.

"Yeah, that's her. What do you say? Should we go for it?" I asked, turning around to straddle his hips and devouring his lips in a searing kiss.

"Definitely. I would love a little rump in a cupboard with her and you. So fucking hot. You are a wicked little slut, aren't you, Draco?" He answered in between our heated kisses.

~oOo~

A couple of days later, I was hanging around the large cupboard on the third floor right next to the Charms classroom, waiting for Drizl to come out. Harry was hiding inside it, naked as a jaybird and hidden under his cloak. We had reasoned that even if I didn't succeed in luring her in there, we could always have some fun ourselves, so it wouldn't be a complete waste.

Scrambling of chairs and a steady stream of students filtering out of the classroom made me straighten up and pay attention - I had to catch her before she went off with her friends to lunch. She was walking alone, struggling with putting a couple of books in her bag and didn't notice me standing in front of her before she crashed into me. I grabbed her upper arms to steady her, noticing how fragile and slender she felt in my hands compared to Harry's toned biceps.

Her big blue eyes met mine and immediately switched from astounded to delighted, as a big grin lit up her features.

"Why, Draco! Fancy meeting you here - what are you doing on this floor? Didn't you have Potions just now?" She purred and licked her lips with the tip of a pink, teasing tongue. I could feel myself hardening in my trousers at the thought of that tongue sliding over mine and Harry's cocks in a few minutes. I cleared my throat and smiled seductively at her, holding her gaze and rubbing my thumbs on her small biceps.

"I was hoping to catch you. You see, I have something I want to suggest to you... In private, if you don't mind?" I could feel my hands getting clammy by the burst of nervousness that shot through me now. We were actually going to fuck a woman! If she agreed, that is.

"Oh of course, Draco - anything for you, darling!" Her eyes glinted with lust as she looked me up and down, lingering at the bulge that started to form in front of her. The corner of her lower lip disappeared between her teeth and she looked up at me with a devious smile. I glided my hands down her arms and grabbed her much smaller ones in mine, dragging her towards the cupboard.

"I think we should talk in here, love - much more private, don't you agree?" I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her and she willingly followed along, her smile broadening. She entwined our fingers and gave my hand a squeeze. She was practically skipping with joy. Yes! It was a sure thing now, unless she freaked out about Harry joining in. I didn't have the feeling she would mind too much though, because she looked at him the same way she did me when ever she bumped into him.

Opening the cupboard door, I guided her inside with a firm hand on the small of her back - she felt so dainty and slim - such a contrast. It would be a thrilling experience, I was sure. The hard, flat planes of Harry and the soft, supple curves of Drizl. Mmmmm.. I was getting lightheaded with lust, just thinking about it.

Closing the door and casting a locking charm, we were left in complete darkness. I could hear her rapid breathing and also the faint sound of Harry's steady breaths. I was sure she could too, because her hand found mine again, squeezing it hard, looking for comfort.

"Don't worry, love - it's nothing bad, I promise," I murmured in her ear while inhaling the sweet, flowery fragrance of her perfume. I dared to press a small kiss on the soft spot beneath her ear and revelled in the way it made her breath hitch in her chest.

"You see, I am gay. And I've never enjoyed a woman's touch. I would really love to try, though, to see what I'm missing, you know? And, I wondered if you are the woman that will aid me in that little quest?" I continued, licking the shell of her ear softly, coaxing a small moan from her lips at the action.

"Oh, Draco, yes - oh, please!" She moaned, turning around and wrapping her slender arms around my neck. Pulling slightly, she made me bend down and meet her lips with mine. Her tongue was insisting and quickly made its way inside my mouth to tangle with mine. She tasted sweet, like bubblegum and something distinctly female - not unpleasant, but very different from Harry. Her lips were soft and pillowy - much more pliant and yielding than a mans. My hands found purchase on her slim waist - she was almost willowy in my grasp; so fragile and small. I felt a wave of protectiveness rise in me that I'd never felt before. It almost felt like one wrong move might break her, and that made me a bit uneasy.

I heard a rustling of fabric behind me and felt Harry's warm hands wrap around my waist, his mouth finding purchase on my neck. An involuntary moan escaped me at the feel of his teeth grazing my skin and I tightened the hold I had on Drizl. She responded in kind, whimpering slightly in my mouth and threading her fingers in my hair. When she moved, her arm grazed Harry's chin and she gave a small, startled cry at the unexpected contact. Her eyes shot open, but the darkness prevented her from seeing anything more than a shadow behind me.

She narrowed her gaze and pulled back, seeking answers in my eyes without saying a word. She didn't let go of my hair, though, she just tightened her hold on me. I smiled nervously and hoped that this wouldn't freak her out. With a deep breath, I started to explain.

"You see, love - as I said, I'm gay. And not only gay, but actually in a relationship. Probably the best kept secret ever at Hogwarts. But back to topic - my boyfriend shares the same predicament of never having been with a woman. And we were sort of hoping that you would...," I trailed off, frightened of her reaction. What if she thought we thought her to be a tart? Because that was nowhere near the truth - if anyone were tarts, it would be us, luring an innocent young woman into our claws for our own personal experimentation.

"Depends on who that illusive boyfriend is, Draco. I don't sleep around - I have standards, you know? High standards." She let go with her right hand and pulled out her wand, casting a 'lumos'. The sudden change of illumination made me momentarily blind, so I couldn't see her reaction, but I could certainly hear it!

A high-pitched 'Eeeeeek' threatened to burst my eardrums and I shook my head. Quickly, I pressed my mouth on hers to quell the sound before anyone decided to investigate the squeeing cupboard.

She responded immediately, tangling her tongue with mine and hitching her leg around my hip. I felt Harry's hand grab her knee to steady her as he resumed his licking and sucking on my neck. Her eager hands travelled from my hair to my tie, undoing it deftly, before she started on my buttons. In no time at all, she had it open and started to push it over my shoulders. Harry grabbed it and helped her get it off me. The second my torso was bare, she started licking a trail down my throat to my collarbones. Light bites and licks made me moan and lean back into Harry's sturdy frame. All the way down to my waistband, she continued her exploration, humming delightedly for every moan she coaxed out of me.

Kneeling before me, she raised her eyes to mine with a naughty smile playing around her full lips. Her small fingers grasped the button and without hesitation, she pulled open my trousers, relieving the pressure on my straining erection. Harry's hands had found my nipples and were playing with them, teasing them into small pebbles. His chin rested on my shoulder as he looked down at her, watching her actions while breathing heavily. His hardened prick pressed against my back, leaking precome on my bare skin. I was feeling lightheaded with arousal and the multiple sensations attacking my body from both sides.

Cool air washed over my straining cock as she pulled down my trousers, bringing the pants along with them. The coolness was soon replaced with a stream of hot air as she exhaled over my pulsating hardness. My hips jerked involuntarily and she didn't hesitate to take advantage, grabbing around the base and licking a trail along the vein. My knees buckled at the feel of her soft tongue and Harry had to hold me up with a firm grip around my chest. I rested my head on his shoulder as I was overtaken by the feelings shooting through me from her ministrations.

Harry turned my head gently and grabbed my lips with his, devouring me. His tongue pressed insistingly against the seam of my lips, forcing its way inside my mouth. Forceful and demanding, the wet muscle slid against mine, coaxing it to play with his. I was crying out softly, totally consumed by what was happening at both ends - Drizl sucking and teasing my cock expertly while Harry dominated my mouth, leaving me with no doubt of whom I belonged to. His hand had found purchase in my hair, grabbing it harshly in a possessive gesture. I could still feel his hard cock sliding against my spine, revealing his arousal at the situation.

A loud pop sounded as Drizl released my cock from her suction and she got up from the floor, still pumping me with her small fist. Meeting both of our mouths in a three-way kiss, our tongues played in free air, acquainting themselves with each other. Harry's free hand grabbed her long hair, wrapping it around his wrist with a practiced ease that took me aback. The sight of my otherwise so gentle and caring boyfriend being so forceful and dominant threw me into a tailspin of lust. I couldn't stop my whimpers and moans, being reduced to a quivering mess between them.

Harry moved around me now, pulling at the hem of Drizl's top. She willingly complied, raising her arms above her head. I dove down to her cleavage, intrigued by her soft, pale flesh. Breasts were weird - pliant but firm pillows of flesh that moved with her heaving breaths. Tentatively, I laid my hands on them, squeezing a bit. She moaned out loud at that, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Feeling braver, I slid along the fabric of her bra till I found the clasp at the back. Undoing that was not as easy as it seemed at first glance, and she giggled a bit over my struggle with it.

Harry was crouching before us, loosening her jeans and sliding them down her legs. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself while she stepped out of them. Finally, I succeeded in taking off her bra, setting her perky breasts free. Her pebbled nipples were dusky pink and slightly larger than Harry's and mine. Intrigued, I palmed the mounds and closed my mouth around a puckered nub, curling my tongue around it. A soft cry erupted from her and she wound her fingers tightly in my hair, holding me in place. Licking a wet line across her chest, I found the other nipple and sucked harshly on it. She was panting now, shaking slightly from our ministrations.

Below me, Harry had slid down her lace panties and had started to explore her pussy with his long fingers. She was incoherently moaning our names now, hanging on to us for dear life and thoroughly enjoying what we were doing to her. Her eyes were glazed over and her tongue was trapped between her teeth as her harsh breaths reverberated in the small cupboard. Her back was pressed against the shelves in her spread eagle stance. I could tell that Harry's fingers had found her hole, glistening with her wetness in the dim light. Releasing her nipple, I grabbed his hand and brought it to my mouth - I was curious about the taste.

The scent of her sex was distinctly different from a mans, I noted. Sweeter, less tangy and more feminine. Not unpleasant, just different. Catching her gaze, I stuck out my tongue with deliberate slowness, making sure she knew exactly what I was doing. My mouth filled with her sweet flavour, slightly tangy, a little acidic and very, very sexy. I hummed in approval, lapping up every drop that clung to his fingers. Now they were both moaning - Harry reacting to the feel of my tongue sliding around his fingers as it would his cock during a blow-job.

Switching places with Harry, I was now crouched before her bare sex. She was virtually hairless, only a strip in the middle to lead the way, sort of. Looking up to get her acceptance, I placed my hands on her inner thighs and spread her a little. She nodded frantically, whimpering our names in a breathless voice.

"Please, Draco - oh god, yes...please...," she whispered when she felt a wash of moist, hot air on her wet folds. Softly, I slid my tongue between them, tasting her juices at the source. Her legs went limp and Harry caught her with a steadying grip around her waist while devouring her mouth in a searing kiss. Their first one during this whole ordeal. She had a thing for hair, I thought, watching as she threaded her fingers through his raven locks and held his head still. I caught a glimpse of their tongues playing and moaned at the arousing sight.

Her small outcries spurred me on and I slid my tongue around in all the little crevices of her sex. A small, hardened nub at the top seemed to make her cry out harder and tighten her grasp on my head exponentially with the attention I gave it. After a few minutes, I felt a gush of juices on my chin and she screamed out, uninhibited in her pleasure. I guess I made her come.

Smiling like the cat that got the cream, I stood up slowly and grabbed Harry for a searing kiss. His tongue traced around my mouth, catching the residual juices there. Drizl's hands found both of our cocks and jerked us languidly as we kissed in front of her. She was still panting and trembling a bit after her orgasm. Turning towards her, I captured her lips and sucked harshly on her lower one while grabbing her around the ribcage. Lifting her off her feet, I turned towards Harry, who grabbed her thighs and spread them out for me, supporting her by the knees.

Her eyes were wide with wonder and anticipation while I murmured a protection spell. I held her gaze with mine and slid the tip of my weeping cock between her folds, spreading our combined wetness. At her slight nod, I jerked my hips forward and buried my erection to the hilt in her dripping pussy. Warm, wet, soft, slippery - that was all the thoughts left in my head as she enveloped me.

A startled gasp and a strangled moan came from my respective partners as I started to rock back and forth. Harry supported most of her weight, but still managed to lean forward enough to kiss me hungrily without losing his hold on her. She was now mercilessly captured between our bodies while I fucked her pussy with deep, unrelenting strokes. The tight wetness felt incredible around me, and I could feel my balls tightening with my impending release. Her head was lolling back against Harry and her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. Her mouth was open, releasing her gasps and moans in sharp panting breaths. She looked absolutely blissful as she hung suspended between us and getting drilled thoroughly.

Suddenly, I felt Harry's teeth sinking into my lower lip and the slight pain was the last straw - my climax crashed over me like a tidal wave. With a deafening roar, I released inside Drizl in heavy spurts. My vision blacked out and I clenched all my muscles to stay upright as my cock pulsated between the tight, slick walls of her pussy. Utterly spent, I loosened my hold on her hips and kissed her gently, softly pressing our lips together in silent thanks.

She mewled impatiently, still not having reached her orgasm, and Harry bent down to kiss her. His mouth crashed into hers harshly, demanding attention. Moving around, I picked her up the same way Harry had and offered her up to him in as a perverted sort of buffet table. He moved in between her spread legs, kneading her breasts in his big hands. She was almost incoherent now, writhing in our grasp and whispering profanities interspersed with our names. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at Harry, her arms winding around his neck and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss.

He moved his hands from her chest to her hips and guided his swollen cock into her dripping pussy. A surprised expression covered his face as he felt her slick warmth clenching around him and he looked deeply into my eyes with his flaming green ones. A dirty half-smile lifted the corner of his mouth when he started pounding into her, making her scream out in pleasure.

Her arms had wound around my neck, holding her upper body up. Her teeth sunk into the skin on my neck in a desperate attempt to quiet her sounds. Licking the marks, she started sucking harshly, marking me with a purple bruise that made Harry growl possessively. He punished her deliciously by speeding up his thrusts and moving his thumb to her swollen little nub. Drawing swift circles around it, he made her thrash around, almost slipping from our grip. But it did the trick - in a matter of seconds, her muscles started to clench and her mouth opened in a beautiful little 'o'. She became completely silent as she stiffened, before she went slack and a gorgeous smile spread slowly over her features.

Harry had gasped aloud when the rush of her orgasm made her pussy clench hard around his pistoning cock and I could recognise the signs of his imminent release. Knowing his reactions so well made my hand release her knee and shoot out to grip his nipple in a pinching hold. I twisted slightly and he roared, overcome with his own climax. Stilling inside her, he threw back his head and swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bob deliciously. His jade eyes held mine all the while. Even in this moment, we were in our own little bubble. A content smile spread over his features and he mouthed a silent 'I love you' to me while we gently sat our playmate back on her feet.

She looked dazed and completely blissed out, swaying slightly and grabbing each of our biceps for support. Smiling sweetly, we enveloped her in a two-way hug, whispering a soft 'thank you, love' and kissing her on both cheeks. She had the most adorable curl of her lips as we stood there, silently wrapping her in our gratefulness. Such a sweetheart.

After a few moments of closeness, she released us and started to pull her clothes back on, her face still shining with happy contentment. Re-dressed, she pulled out her wand, gave each of us a lingering, chaste kiss on the lips, before unlocking the door and throwing us a cheeky wink.

"Thanks boys - that was awesome! Feel free to kidnap me in a broom cupboard anytime."

Blowing us a kiss, she disappeared, leaving us naked, slightly confused, but utterly satisfied. I had a feeling this wouldn't be the last encounter in a broom cupboard with that little minx. Harry wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pressed a sweet kiss to my temple.

"That was fun. I still don't want to trade, but I won't object to playing around a little from time to time," he whispered in my ear.

A naughty smile spread over my face as I turned my head towards him.

"Oh you don't, do you? I'm sure that can be arranged."

Together, we broke out in roaring laughter. What a perfect encounter that had been.


End file.
